A Gust Of Wind
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: This was my first ever attempt at an OC story. Keep in mind that I wrote this in early 2012. So, Kari is my Original Character. And she is supposed to be Thor's daughter. She begins as a young child, in my stories. And I hope you read and like my story. Please Enjoy!
1. Part 1

Thor was always grateful for everything he had. He was grateful for being the son of Odin, and for having an adopted brother like Loki (even though the past couple of months have been interesting). But Thor was never as happy or grateful in his life as on the day his first and only child was born. He and Sif had a beautiful baby girl.

Sif insisted that she be named Thora, after Thor. But Thor felt that she should be called Kari, meaning gust of wind; for when she was born, Thor was blown away with her beauty. Sif agreed.

Sif and Thor loved Kari so much, but they were warriors. They were almost always in some sort of battle. In the first three months of Kari's life, Thor was rarely home with her. Sif was with her more often, but not enough.

Then one day, when Kari was only two-and-a-half months old, Thor was summoned to battle. But this battle was different, mainly because he wasn't actually 'summoned'. His brother, Loki, was planning on ruling Midgard. Thor had many connections with that realm, and he felt that it was his duty to protect it.

Thor left Kari and Sif to aid in the fight to save Earth. But only a day after Thor left, Sif was ordered to battle in a different realm. She had to leave Kari with Frigga for the length she was away.

After nearly a week of absence, Thor returned to Asgard with his brother captive. Loki was bound with a gag and chained around the wrists. Thor was not happy as he usually was after winning a fight. He had to take his own brother as a prisoner to be put on trial by his father, Odin. Although, he did have Sif and Kari to see. That lifted Thor's spirits somewhat.

As Thor was entering Odin's throne room with Loki, he saw not only his father, but his mother. Frigga was weeping in Odin's arms. Thor guessed that Loki's capture and trial was too much for her.

Frigga looked up as Thor entered the room, pulling Loki by his handcuff chain. She ran over to Thor and embraced him, still sobbing. Thor hugged her back. Loki looked on with jealousy and hurt in his eyes.

"It is okay, mother. Loki is here, unharmed," Thor tried to comfort Frigga.

"Oh, Thor..." she wept, not letting go of Thor.

"My son," Odin began speaking. Thor looked up at him, still in his mother's embrace.

"I have some very terrible news," Odin went on. Thor couldn't imagine what that could be.

"What? I have Loki here. What is there to be terrible, father?"

Odin exhaled and bent down to pick up something on the floor behind him. When he brought it into view, he had a look of pure sadness in his eyes. What he held in his hands was a silver warrior's helmet, badly burnt in spots, most likely from a battle.

Thor's heart sunk. He recognized the helmet.

"No..." he said in a barely audible whisper. Loki leaned to the side to view the object in Odin's hands. His breath hitched when he saw the battered helmet.

"No, this can't be," Thor said just as quietly, leaving his mother and walking over to Odin. He took the helmet from him, caressing it with his thumb.

"She was a valiant warrior, Thor. As well as a perfect wife. I am sorry."

Thor was struggling to hold back the tears that burned his eyes. He pulled Sif's battle helmet close to his chest, tears leaking from his blue eyes.

Loki was just as sad and surprised by this news. The woman he once loved, and later who married Thor... dead. Frigga came close to him and began rubbing his shoulder gently. Loki was surprised by this amount of affection from her. Frigga held a napkin in her trembling hands, which she used to mop up the tears that stained her cheeks. She saw Loki in his bonds. And she knew she wasn't supposed to do this but she didn't want to see her son like that. Frigga reached around Loki's head and unlocked the mouth gag. Loki adjusted his jaw once it was off.

"H-How is the infant?" Loki's voice came out dry and soft. Frigga looked into Loki's eyes. She could tell that he genuinely cared about Thor's daughter.

"Kari is... she is sleeping."

"Peacefully?"

"I pray she is."

Loki nodded his head. Then he looked at Thor at the altar of Odin's throne. He really wanted to be standing next to him, giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. But he couldn't. Lok could just stand there and watch.


	2. Part 2

"Good morning, my dear," said Thor. He was greeting his four-year-old daughter. Kari rubbed her eyes sleepily. Thor had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hi, daddy."

"You just woke up?"

"Mmhm."

"Well, I need to tell you something. Come sit on the bed with me," Thor motioned to his bed, which still wasn't made. Kari yawned once. Thor noticed that she wasn't moving. He sighed and picked her up.

"Wow, you are very tired today, miss. What time did you go to bed?"

"At my bedtime."

"I seriously doubt that."

"I did! But I kept waking up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How come you didn't come in here with me?"

"'Cuz I wanted to be the big girl and face my fears. I wanted to be brave like you."

"Wait, you said fears? What happened? Did you have nightmares?"

"Kinda."

"Aww," Thor kissed her cheek, "Now do you feel better?"

"No."

"No? Do I have to keep kissing you?"

"Nah-ah."

"I think I need to," Thor leaned in and kissed her cheek again, and again, and again.

"Daddy, stop! Ewww!" Kari giggled and tried pushing his lips away.

"Well, I definately got you awake."

"Yeah."

Thor plopped her down on his bed and sat with her.

"Can I tell you something now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright... Do you know what today is?"

"Ummm... No. Am I supposed to?"

"Well, you should at least know what day it is."

"Oh! Ehehehe. Sorry. It's February 9th."

"Very good. Now, I know you don't know what is today, but I will tell you."

"What? Is it someone's birthday?"

"I said I will tell you. And yes it is. You don't know this person. He is my brother."

"You have a brother? A real one?"

"Sort of. It's complicated. But right now, he's my brother. And today is his birthday."

"Okay. What's his name?"

"I'm getting to it. Calm down!"

"Ehehehehe. Sorry," Kari giggled at her father's impatience. Thor smiled at that laugh.

"Do you remember when we were talking about your laugh? And how I said it was exactly like someone I know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that someone was my brother. He gave you your wonderful laugh."

It was true. As much as Thor hated to admit it... Kari had his brother's laugh. Thor wondered how that could be, seeing that he and his brother weren't blood related.

"What's his name, daddy?"

"Loki. He-"

"Loki? That's a funny name!"

"And yours isn't?"

"No. Mine's beautiful. Like you always say."

Thor chuckled, "Youre right, I do say that. Anyway, he is my younger brother. And since today is his birthday, I wanted to bring you to see him."

"Okay. Is he nice, or mean like Uncle Hogan?"

"I... I don't know. Sometimes he's nice and sometimes he's mean."

"I wanna meet him. When are we going?"

"As soon as you and I are dressed. You can go eat breakfast, okay? I'll meet you in your room when you're finished."

"Okay, daddy. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do I call him Uncle Loki?"

"Yes. Just like your other uncles."

"Oh, okay."

Kari walked out of Thor's room to the dining hall so she could eat her breakfast. Thor finished drying himself off and began getting dressed.

Loki was in the Asgard prison tower. His trial didn't go in his favor those four years ago. Odin sentenced him to ten years in prison, a very reasonable decision based on what Loki did on Midgard. But Thor really didn't want his brother to rot in prison for that long. He convinced his father to change the sentence to five years, but only if Loki behaved. And Thor proposed that if he gets out of prison after five years, Loki will have to abide by a certain set of rules. One such rule would be that he cannot travel outside of Asgard for ten years. There were many more minor ones. Odin agreed to everything.

Now, this was Loki's fifth year in prison. He was behaving immaculately. If he kept that up, he would be free in four months. And oddly enough, Kari's birthday was in that fourth month.

As he was slipping on a shirt, Thor began remembering a conversation he had with Loki during the first year of his imprisonment:

"I want you to see her before she turns ten, brother," Thor was talking about Kari.

"Ten? I can do that in a heartbeat. Let's make it three."

"That's a bit too hard, don't you think?"

"Not if you bring her here."

"I really hoped that you would be out of prison when she sees you, Loki."

"I know... But please, Thor. I want to see her before her fourth birthday. Can you promise me that?"

Thor was silent.

"Brother," Loki walked to the front of his cell and forced Thor to look into his eyes, "I want to see Kari."

"I promise, Loki."

"Thank you. I am looking forward to seeing her."

"If it is the last thing I do, brother. I promise."

*End*

But sadly, that had slipped Thor's mind. He was always so busy, being a dad, prince, and a warrior all at once. Thor remembered that promise on Kari's fourth birthday. It broke his heart that he broke a promise with his brother, who only asked for one simple thing.

Thor made it his new goal to bring Kari to Loki before her fifth birthday. And what better day to bring her than on Loki's birthday.

Thor was soon fully dressed. He headed toward Kari's room. When he got in there, he saw Kari sitting at her dresser. She was humming 'Happy Birthday' while playing with her wavy hair. Thor smiled at her.

"Let's see what you're wearing today, shall we?" Thor made his presence known to Kari. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Can you pick it out today?"

"Why? I thought you always have a say in what you will wear."

"I know. But I think you know what Uncle Loki would like to see me in."

"Very true. Well, for starters..." Thor reached in Kari's closet and pulled out a dark green blouse with gold silk woven in on the collar and the ends of both sleeves, "Loki will love to see you in this. And do you want pants or a skirt?"

"A skirt."

"Alright," Thor searched through the closet some more and emerged with a black skirt, "How's this outfit?"

"It's okay. But it's kinda boring."

"Well, these are Loki's favorite colors."

"Then he must be boring."

Thor laughed at that, "You may be surprised. He can be very interesting at times."

"Okay. I'll wear that. And are my black shoes okay?"

"Yeah. That's perfect. I'll let you get dressed, then."

"Okay."

Thor closed the door to her room after he left. He went back to his room and made his bed. When he finished, Thor returned to Kari's room. He knocked on the door and entered. Thor smiled at her, knowing that Loki would be pleased. Kari smiled at her father and posed for him. Thor chuckled.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. Can you do my hair?"

"You just want me to brush it?"

"Yup."

"Alright," Thor said. He and Kari sat on her bed. Then Kari handed Thor her brush and turned around. Thor had experience brushing girls hair because he has his own golden locks to take care of.

Thor finished and told Kari to look in her mirror so she could make sure it was okay. Thor watched as she played with some of her hair. He thought of spiking up her hair in the back like Loki's, but decided against it. Though the idea did make him smile.

"Any jewelry, daddy?"

"Umm... I don't know. What have you got?" Thor walked over to her and searched through her jewelry box. Something at the bottom caught his eye. He pulled out a necklace with a small hummingbird charm at the end of it. It once belonged to Sif. He formed a small smile on his lips.

"Wear this. It looks lovely on you," Thor handed her the necklace. Kari examined it.

"Okay. Can you put it on, please?"

"Sure."

Thor put on the necklace. He watched then as Kari put on her tiny black flats. He had to take on a mother role, as well as father after Sif died. Thor didn't mind, although he missed Sif deeply, and found himself grieving over her death a lot.

"We ready to go?"

"Uh-hu."

Thor grabbed Kari's hand and they walked out of the castle together. Kari asked Thor many questions about Loki on the way to the prison.

"Daddy, where does Uncle Loki live? Is he in this realm?"

"Yes, he is. He lives..." Thor thought about how to explain the situation to her, "He lives in a tower."

"Why? Why doesn't he live with us in the castle?"

Thor hoped she wouldn't ask that.

"Umm... Well, Uncle Loki isn't liked very much. And he lives in that tower so the people that don't like him won't hurt him. And he stays in a special room that's built to protect him."

"Why don't people like him?"

"Because he's done some bad things in the past."

"Oh. And he got some people angry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... What does he look like?"

"Uhhh. Hehe, it's hard to describe, really. He has dark hair that flips upward in the back."

Kari gave Thor a blank expression.

"You'll see what I mean when you see him."

"Is he big like Uncle Volstag?"

"No. He is slim. Very slim."

"Is he muscley like you?"

"No. I told you, he is slim. And quite tall, actually."

"Okay. He doesn't sound like he looks like you. Aren't brothers supposed to look a little like each other?"

Thor was asking himself how this girl was so smart.

"Yes, but... It's complicated."

Kari looked at Thor. She saw that this was hard for him to explain, so she just kept her mouth shut.

The trip to the prison took about ten minutes. The tower looked like something out of a fairy tale. It was tall and partly covered with greenery. Kari stared at it in amazement.

Thor had to pass through the security with Kari in tow. They finally met a guard that took them up three long flights of stairs.

One of the guards surrounding Loki's cell spoke to him about his company.

"You have visitors."

Loki was staring out a small window in his cell and did not look at the guard when he answered, "Tell whoever it is that I do not wish to be bothered."

"But they insisted they see you."

"Does it look like I want company? I don't want to see or talk to anybody."

"Not even your brother?" Thor approached the glass of Loki's cell. Loki shot his head around and looked at his brother to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Thor kept Kari out of sight for the time being. He told her that he would bring her out when the time is right.

"Hello, Thor," Loki said in a flat tone, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Loki, I apologize for forgetting abo-"

"I almost knew you wouldn't bring her," Loki stood up and walked to the front of the cell where Thor stood on the other side. A couple of guards stepped in with their weapons ready, but Thor held them back.

"Whether it was your busy schedule or you just forgot, I don't know. Nor do I care about the reason. But what bothers me, brother, is that you... promised."

Thor saw the hurt in Loki's eyes, and it showed in his voice.

"I know. And I come here now to apologize for my forgetfulness."

"I asked... for one thing. One thing within a span of three years. I asked to see your daughter before she turned four. And you promised. You said it was the last thing you would do. And now, little Kari will be five on the seventeenth of June."

"I'm sorry. I am so, very sorry, Loki. I really am. And by the way... Happy Birthday," Thor didn't smile when he said that. Neither did Loki, actually. Loki just backed away from the cell barrier slightly.

"Don't try to mend things between us by saying that. It doesn't mean anything," Loki tried to say firmly. Thor heard his voice, and he could tell that Loki forgot it was his birthday. Thor cracked a smile at that.

"There is nothing amusing here, Thor."

"You forgot it was your birthday..."

"No, I didn't. I just... I just didn't really think anyone remembered..." Loki rubbed the back of his neck. Thor chuckled.

"Again, I am sorry about everything that happened. I brought you a birthday gift..."

"Thor, what will I do with a gift in pris-" Loki stopped mid sentence, and quickly backed away from the glass. Thor had brought a young girl out from behind a wall. She was now standing in front of the cell alongside Thor.

Loki took in everything she was. She noticed that she had Sif's hair, though not quite as long... after Loki changed it from blond to dark brown. But everything else was Thor to a tea. She had his eyes and his whole facial complexion. And the girl wasn't very chubby. She was beautiful.

"Say hi, Kari," Loki heard Thor whisper to the girl. She seemed to be studying Loki as well.

Well, he held up to everything her father described he would look like. He had jet black hair that flipped upward in the back. He was tall, and he wasn't very muscular. But still, Loki was nothing like Kari pictured in her mind.

"Hello," she began, "I'm Kari."

"Loki."

"She won't bite, brother " Thor chuckled at how Loki's face was filled with surprise and a slight hint of fear. Thor guessed the reality of this was still hitting him hard. Loki didn't move from his spot, which wasn't very close to the cell enterence.

"This is-" Loki gestured to Kari, but looked at Thor. Thor smiled and nodded his head. Loki looked back down at Kari, leaning in a bit.

"You are Kari, you said?"

"Yup."

"Very nice to meet you. You are extremely pretty, my dear," Loki showed a very small smile to the girl.

"Thank you. You're-" Kari looked up at her father for the right word. Thor whispered it to her.

"Handsome. You're very handsome," Kari said aloud. Loki's smile grew wider.

"And thank you. I'm happy you think so. Not many people do."

Loki saw Thor try to stifle his laughter.

"What's so funny, daddy?" Kari asked when she felt her father shaking with laughter. Thor cleared his throat and chuckled a few times before answering.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Hehe."

"Yes, that was so funny, Thor," Loki said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No, no... I think you're handsome, brother," Thor's eyes were still twinkling after laughing before.

"Well, thank you."

Thor was busy looking at the magic glass that was encasing Loki in the cell. Loki saw Thor talk to one of the guards, but he didn't know what they were saying. He also saw Kari resume staring at him with her big blue eyes.

"We have the same clothes," she told Loki. His was the first time Loki examined her outfit. Once he did, he looked at his own.

"Huh, I guess we do. But those colors don't do you justice. You need more bright colors."

"Daddy picked this out. He said you would like it. Right, daddy?" Kari tugged on Thor's sleeve.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at her, "One moment." Thor resumed whispering to the guard, "You really can't open it?"

"But do you like it?"

"Yes. I love it, but I was just saying that dark colors aren't for you, really."

"Okay. I usually wear more fun things."

Loki grinned at that, then something hanging from a chain around Kari's neck caught his eye.

"I, um... I like that necklace you have."

Kari took the charm in her hand.

"Yeah, it is nice. It was my mommy's."

"I know... I was actually the one who gave it to her."

Kari looked up at Loki.

"It's very pretty. I'm sure my mommy loved it."

"I think she did. Well, I hope she did, at least."

Kari wanted to get off the subject of her mother, as did Loki surprisingly. She decided to tell Loki something that she noticed about him.

"I like your voice. It sounds... weird. But in a good way," Kari smiled.

"Thank you?"

"I like it because its not like daddy's. It's more softer."

Loki chuckled quietly at that. Thor was known to be quite loud.

"Thanks. I know what you mean. You're voice is cute. Heh..."

Suddenly, the cell wall disappeared. Loki backed to the other side of his cell near the window. Thor ushered Kari in the cell and he followed. Once they were both inside, the guard closed the door again.

"You two arrested as well?" Loki said. Thor shushed him. Loki gave him a puzzling look.

"What?" Loki asked.

"What's arrested?" Kari asked, "Isn't that when bad guys get punished?"

Thor shot Loki a glare, "Yes, sweetie. But Loki was just saying it as a joke because we're all in one room... Like a prison cell."

"What?" Kari was confused. Even Loki knew that what Thor said didn't make any sense.

"Never mind..."

"Just forget about it, dear," Loki added.

"Kari, didn't you want to say something to Loki?" Thor smiled at his daughter. She grinned back at him.

"Uh-hu. Happy Birthday, Uncle Loki!" Kari exclaimed and ran over to Loki and hugged him around his knees. Loki was stunned. He never expected to be called an uncle. Loki picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Kari. I really appreciate it," Loki smiled. Thor saw how Loki loved Kari's company so much. It made him very happy.

"Isn't there something else we discussed on the way here?" Thor reminded Kari. Loki put her down on the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Kari said. She straightened her back and folded her hands in front of her.

Thor mouthed the word 'wait' to Loki. Loki did wait silently.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you," Kari started singing that ever-famous tune, "Happy Birthday, Uncle Loki. Happy Birthday to you!"

Loki beamed at her and started clapping.

"That was excellent. Thank you very much, Kari," Loki now looked at Thor, "You taught her?"

"Me? No, no. I can't sing. She's learned after attending so many birthdays. And she suggested that she sing it to you on our way here. I heard her humming in her room when she was getting ready."

"You heard me?"

"Yes, I did. And it sounded great."

"Daddy..." Kari walked over to Thor and whispered something in his ear after he bent down.

"Ask him," Loki heard Thor tell her. Kari shook her head.

"Why not? You getting shy? Just ask him. He won't mind."

Kari glanced at Loki before shaking her head at Thor again. Thor sighed and lifted her in his arms.

"Alright. Loki, Kari wants you to laugh for her."

"What? May I ask why?"

"Tell him what I told you. Go on," Thor encouraged Kari. She looked at Loki.

"Daddy told me that I laugh like you."

"And you want me to laugh, why?"

Kari looked at her father again. Thor chuckled.

"I guess she wants to compare, or something. Yes?"

Kari nodded.

"What's the matter? Two minutes ago you were singing, and now you're shy. Lighten up," Thor gave Kari an 'Eskimo kiss'. Kari giggled.

"I don't see how she has my laugh. And I really don't believe you," Loki crossed his arms over his chest, smiling slightly.

"She has to really laugh. Like, loudly."

"I would love to hear it," Loki was just causing trouble for Kari.

"Should we show him? Come on. Loki will laugh for us after," Thor was speaking to Kari.

"I never agreed to that."

"Oh, I will make you laugh, brother."

"We'll see..."

"First Kari," Thor said. After he did, he released Kari from his arms, but caught her before she hit the floor. Kari screamed when she felt like she was being dropped, but came back up giggling. Thor did it again, enjoying her reaction. And like before, Kari screamed then laughed.

Loki even began chuckling at his brother's antics. And it surprised him to hear Kari laugh like him. Thor wasn't lying. She was actually laughing like Loki!

Thor dropped her again, but this time catching her at the last second.

"Stahp!" Kari screeched. Then, "Ehehehehahaha!"

"Do you hear it, brother? It was always amusing, hearing her laugh. It was almost like you never left the castle..." Thor said, placing Kari on the floor. Somehow, that up-and-down action took a toll on her. She wobbled a bit before tumbling to the ground. Loki burst out in chuckles.

"So-So basically, you replaced me with Kari for her laugh?" Loki said once he calmed down.

"Well, it sounds bad when you put it like that..." Thor grinned.

"I think you've made her loopy," Loki pointed out when he saw Kari having a giggle fit on the floor, laying down.

"Hehe. I do this a lot to her. She should be used to it by now."

"You do this to hear her laugh?"

"Yes. And she thinks it's fun. Kari, did you hear Uncle Loki laughing at you?"

"Ehehe... He laughed? Oh, I didn't hear him. Can you do it again, Uncle Loki?"

"Can you fall down again? Eheh."

Thor chortled. Kari looked at her father for a solution.

"Well, I can't do that to him!"

Kari bursted into another round of laughter.

"Try!" she said between giggles. Thor looked at Loki for approval.

"No, Thor. Absolutely not."

"Your uncle's right, Kari. If I try that with him, we'll both fall to the floor."

"Please?"

"No," Thor and Loki said simultaneously.

"Well, at least make him laugh," Kari offered and stood up.

"I do laugh like you, sweetie. I heard your laugh, and it mirrored mine."

"Yeah. But I wanna hear you laugh."

"Alright, then... Thor, do something funny."

Thor chuckled.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything that would get me to laugh. She's desperate to hear it," Loki ruffled Kari's hair.

"You don't laugh easily, brother."

"What are you talking about? I do. Kari made me laugh just now."

"Then perhaps you should be asking her to make you laugh."

Loki looked down at the girl, "Can you do something funny? And don't fall. I don't want you getting hurt because of this."

"Awww. That's what I was gonna do."

"I just can't be forced to laugh on cue. I'm sorry."

"Sorry, Kari. Uncle Loki is unable to laugh today," Thor said.

"That sounded so ridiculous," Loki smiled. Thor began laughing.

Kari, meanwhile, walked behind her uncle while Loki and Thor were talking. She got an idea, and she figured it was worth a try to test it out. But Kari wasn't tall enough to do what she wanted. She tried Plan B.

"Dah- Don't do that, sweetie," Loki bent his knees and gently shoved Kari away from him when he felt her fingers gliding over the back of his knee. She giggled. Thor looked amused as well.

"What did she do?" Thor asked Loki, failing to hide his smirk.

"N-Nothing."

"Kari, what'd you do to him?"

The girl giggled, "He's ticklish!"

"No, no. I-"

"Still, brother?" Thor asked incredulously, "After all these years?"

"Don't get any ideas."

"I already have a dozen possible ones, Loki."

"Thor, if that's how you wish to produce laughter from me... It won't work. It'll just annoy me."

Thor approached his brother, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"This is about the tenth birthday you've done this to me, brother."

"Ha, do what?"

"Torture me. Stahp!" Loki screamed when Kari came into contact with the back of his knee again, "Please."

Thor got an opportunity to dig his fingers in Loki's sides. Loki squealed and muffled a laugh.

"Brother, no. And you stay away from my knees!" Loki scolded Kari, but not in a very bad way, when he saw her going for his knees again. Kari laughed. Thor attacked Loki's sides without much mercy. Loki was squirming and howling with laughter. Kari listened closely.

Just like his voice, Kari thought Loki's laugh was different and strange. Yet, she had to trust that they had the same laugh. Kari couldn't believe that she actually sounded like that.

"You hear it, Kari?" Thor asked his daughter while still tickling Loki.

"Ehehehehaha. Stahahap. Thor, please!" Loki was forced to beg. Thor chuckled at him, but obeyed.

"It sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Thor said to Kari, still referring to Loki's laugh.

"He sounded funny."

"He does? Well, that's basically how you sound. Right, brother?"

"I-I despise you," Loki clutched his side, leaning up against the wall.

"Hahaha... Did you learn things from our visit, Kari?"

Thor looked at Kari and smiled.

"Yeah. I learned who Uncle Loki is. And that we have the same laugh. And that he's fun."

"Really?!" Thor looked at Loki, not believing that he was a fun person.

"Oh, shut up and believe it, Thor. For once, I'm the fun one," Loki grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. But, um... We kind of have to go."

"But, dad!"

"I'm sorry, Kari. We have to take you to your lesson class, I think. It could be the history of Asgard."

"I don't care! Can't we just stay here with Uncle Loki?"

"No, we can't. I don't want you to be late."

"I don't want to leave him. Oh, he can go with us!"

"He can't, Kari."

"Why not? We'll protect him."

"Protect me from what?" Loki joined the squabble. Thor sighed and summoned Loki over to him. He explained everything he told Kari to him in a whisper. Loki wasn't impressed with the story.

"You couldn't do any better than that?"

"Shut up," Thor said defensively. Loki giggled.

"Why can't Uncle Loki go home with us?" Kari made her presence known again. Thor didn't know how to answer, so he looked at Loki for help. Loki knelt down so he was at eye level with Kari.

"Listen, sweetie. I know you want me going with you to the castle, but I can't. I had to stay in here for five years. And if I continue to be good, I will only have four more months left. But, if I am bad and I leave, then I have to stay here for another ten or fifteen years."

"But why?"

"Because I've done very bad things. And do you know how... When you get caught for doing something bad, for example, what happens to you?"

"I get in trouble."

"Exactly. I got in trouble for doing bad things, and staying in this tower is my punishment. But it also protects me from the people who don't like me. So... In a way, this is like being grounded. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Sort of..."

"Good girl. Now, I want you to go to your history class so you can stay out of trouble. And if you continue to be a good girl..." Loki leaned in and whispered something in Kari's ear.

"... I will maybe teach you some magic."

Loki laughed at how Kari's face lit up when he told her that.

"Really? Oh, wow."

"Yes, but don't tell your daddy. I want to surprise him," Loki whispered to her. Kari nodded her head.

"When will you teach me?"

"When I am free. It will be my birthday present to you, in four months, of course. Just like you were my birthday present this year," Loki smiled at her. He was taken aback when Kari lunged at him and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Loki was stunned, but ended up hugging her back.

"I love you, Uncle Loki."

Loki's heart swelled considerably when Kari said that to him. He squeezed her tighter before replying.

"I love you, too. I love you so much."

Loki let go of her, and Kari leaned back. Loki kissed her forehead. Kari looked at Loki carefully.

"Why are you cr-"

"Shh, shh. Heh," Loki covered Kari's lips with one of his fingers. He quickly wiped away a tear that ran down his cheek.

"You are the best birthday gift I have ever received, Kari. And I have gotten some pretty sweet things. Eheh."

Kari smiled at him. Loki stood up and Kari ran to Thor. He picked her up and held her in his arms. Loki stood where he was, straightening himself up, sniffling, and wiping away any remaining tears.

"Loki..." Thor said.

"Yes, brother," Loki replied, turning around to face Thor.

"Happy Birthday."

Loki managed a small smile, "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday. See you soon!" Kari said. Thor gave Loki one last look before turning to the cell entrence and telling a guard to open it. He did, and Thor and Kari stepped out of the cell. As soon as they did, the guard locked it up again.

"Bye!" Kari yelled to Loki, as Thor was pulling her by the hand. Loki chuckled and waved to her.

As Thor and Kari left the prison, Kari asked her father a question.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you know when you said that you didn't know if Uncle Loki was good or bad?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know."

"What is he, then?"

"He is good. Definately. You wanna know how I know that?"

"How?"

"He said he loved me."

~The End~


End file.
